Harry Potter and the Bad Decisions
by Death's Only Wish
Summary: Harry left the wizarding world after the down fall of Voldemort. What happens when he is asked to come back after all his time away. pls rr first fanfic


1**Harry Potter and the Bad Decisions**

**prologue**

Harry potter lay in his normal bed in the infirmary and was lost in thought. He had nothing in the world at the moment. His life no longer had a purpose. voldemort had been just defeated and he had not thought of what would happen after. His adopted family of Weasley's were distant after losing Percy. Hermione doesn't talk to him any more because she is always with Ron. that was one reason he left to take on voldemort. He was lonely. He had nothing left in life. It was there in the infirmary that he decided to leave the wizarding world. He left a note:

_everyone,_

_I Harry Potter have decided to leave the wizarding world and will not be coming back, for I have nothing left in this life for me. My life has no meaning, as I know. I have no one left here as well. I wish so much that I could enjoy this world that I helped create, but I need to find myself first. I will always remember the memories that this school gave me and the loved ones in the school. I will think of you always and wish there were another way._

_Harry James Potter_

**Chapter 1 **

Harry potter now 27 was lost in thought and had many bottles of fire whiskey about his small cabin in a small forgotten forest. He kept himself busy by writing his life story and reading his many books of the dark arts. He had bookshelves all around his living room and bookshelves in his room. He had longer hair and was more built. He was no longer the scrawny boy he was in school. Hedwig flew in through the window and landed on the table in front of Harry. He untied the letter that was on her leg and read it.

Dear Harry,

Its time to come back. I have an opening at Hogwarts. You are invited to be the defense against the dark arts professor. We have all missed you and we want you to come back. Please send a reply back on if you are going to take up our offer.

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts

p.s. If you don't reply we will send a teacher to get a spoken response.

"Shit I'm not ready to go back" he took a long drink of the fire whiskey in front of him. He couldn't go back he didn't want to see anyone he didn't want to go through the pain and wished no one knew where he was.

He went out side and went for a run to clear his mind.

'I can't go back. No one would care though'

'But if I go back I can deal with the past and continue my book.'

'But what if people hate me I have been gone to long'

'Then I guess I'm not going back.' he was debating with himself.

Harry returned home tired and sweaty he collapsed on his sofa. His heart was telling him that he should go but his mind wanted him to stay. He needed to numb his senses like he usually needs to do now days. He reached for a bottle of fire whiskey and downed it quickly. He passed out after the third bottle.

It had been two days since he got the letter and he was hopeful because no one showed up. He then thought that he would really see no one anymore. He reached for his trusted whiskey. He had become quite the alcoholic after he left. He went on reading over his book for any mistakes in it. Later that afternoon he fell asleep reading a defense against the dark arts book, when all of a sudden he was awoken by a loud rapping on his door. This was odd because he knew the only one that knew where he lived was Dumbledore. And even Dumbledore gave notice on when he was coming for a visit. He got up and went over to the door a bottle of whiskey in his hand and opened the door. He was so shocked at who stood before him that he stumbled back and fainted.

POV

Hermione granger hadn't seen her ex best friend since he had disappeared at the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry had just recovered over Voldemort and upped and left. He said he had no one in this world and his life had no meaning. This hurt Hermione a lot he didn't care for her. But then she realized that she was with Ronald Weasley. She was in love with Harry and she was with Ron. Through the years she hoped she would get at least an owl from Harry but he didn't send one. When McGonagall asked her to go and get a verbal answer from Harry Potter. She didn't know what to say. But reluctantly said yes. When Hermione used the portkey to Harry's house she was surprised where he had lived. It was a two story log cabin. He had done well for himself she thought. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. At first she couldn't tell if any one was there but then she heard grumbling and stumbling. When the door opened she was face to face with her ex best friend Harry potter and he looked like the years had treated him well. He had gotten quite muscular his hair grown out but looked kept as well as his hair usually kept it. His eyes had a sense of horror in them. They made him seem older than his years. She watched as he stumbled back and promptly passed out with a fire whiskey bottle in his hand.

"Damn it, he wasn't supposed to faint." she said.

Hermione levitated him to the couch in the living room and set him down. she muttered" eneverate": and Harry's eyes flashed open and closed again.

"Please let that be a dream she can't see me like this" he said opening his eyes and saw that it wasn't a dream." Fuck" he immediately got up and went to his room.

Hermione was left in shock. He didn't even say hello. She was completely flustered.

POV

Why did she have to return he thought? He was crying out right. He then took a drink from his flask composed himself and left his room.

"Well it seems you are interested in my collection of books," he said startling Hermione. She turned around and he could see that she was hurt when she looked at him. "Well it has been a long time hasn't it. I'd ask you why you're here but I am assuming that you are the transfiguration teacher and that Minerva had sent you hasn't she?" he asked in a very matter of factly was. Just like she had done so many times before.

"Yes, I am quite interested in you collection it seems as big as mine. And yes headmistress McGonagall sent me to get a verbal answer to her message to you. Mind you I don't know what she asked you and that you even stayed in contact with any one. I mean you never contacted me or Ron or Ginny." she said the last part bitterly.

"Well I never stayed in contact with anyone and she asked me... never mind you can just say I refuse." he said promptly. " would you like a drink, Hermione?"

"Yes please. I am curious as in how you got this collection of books. I mean there are so many and you never had any of these in school." she replied.

"Well that is one of my many secrets" he didn't feel like telling her that he had learnt that he was a metamorphmagi, and could transform at will. He turned and went to the kitchen with her on his heels. She sat down at the table.

"So this is where you have been hiding at have you Mr. potter? I would have thought you would be in the muggle world because you chose the cowards way out." she was angry with him and when she said that she wasn't really thinking.

"So we are on a surname basis are we ms. granger or is it Mrs. Weasley. I really can't tell by that puny ring. And yes I did take the coward's way out and it was because I couldn't say my true feelings to someone. But in turn I made it so she would have a happy life with no threat of Voldemort. I have been in hell for years why do you think I can't last a day without a drink it hurts so much to think of the past so I resorted to alcohol. And I really don't have a meaning to this life so I just stay here all the time. I am a pathetic person. So if you are done with being angry with me you can take my fire place to the leaky cauldron and if there was any hint of a choice in the matter it is gone now." he said shakily. He had a tear running down his face. He never raised his voice while talking to Hermione. He turned and left the room and then came back in. "Tell Minerva that I've changed my mind I accept." He left again.


End file.
